After the Call
by MichaelCross
Summary: Picks up from 'The Opinion' where Oarai gets a little investigative help from our favorite Merc with a mouth. Has some tear-jerking within.


After the Call

Disclaimer; I do not own Girls und Panzer. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This side-story takes place during end portion of 'The Opinion'. Also ties into 'Return and Flight'. Much like 'The Opinion', this story will have Deadpool and characters from another series you may recognize. Also, the tail end has some hurt/comfort to the tune 'Save Me' by Merry Ellen Kirk on 'Youtube'.

_(Oarai Girl's Academy Ship; Student Council Office/Tankery Team Meeting Room)_

Holding her phone in her hand after the highly-unexpected conversation with her Mother, Miho Nishizumi snaps herself out of her fugue and notices her teammates and friends staring at her.

"Oh!" Putting the phone away, she smiles sheepishly as she sits down.

"So…" The voice of the Student Council President, Anzu Kadotani, gets her attention. "Deadpool and ADA McCormick sounded nice."

"Yeah, they did." Looking toward her teammates, Miho sees them still staring at her. "Guys?"

"It's just that, you took ADA McCormick being from another dimension quite well, Miporin." Miho can only chuckle ruefully at that. Getting the long-ginger-haired girl that spoke to blink.

"I didn't exactly take it that well, Saori." Saori smiles gently at Miho before sighing.

"Well, in any case, I wonder why he was there to begin with."

"If Mr. Kota was there, he must've been up to something that involved your Mother, Miho. That or he wanted to involve her in something shady." The long-dark-haired girl frowns slightly before she goes on. "And Deadpool must've brought ADA McCormick to her."

"That could be so, Hana, but what I don't get is why Deadpool was there to begin with."

"I'm sure the answer will come in time. So don't ponder on it too hard, Commander." The girl's voice has sleepiness within as she adds, "As long as Oarai isn't in danger, it doesn't matter."

"Mako! Are you trying to jinx us?!" As giggles abound at Saori's query, Anzu chews on her snack before swallowing.

"In any case, I have an announcement to make." As eyes finish turning to her, she goes on. "In two months, myself, Koyama and Kawashima will be stepping down from the Student Council as our term is almost up and we're going on to college. So, with that, I feel it's proper to nominate a new President."

"What?! But… what about the Team?!" At Miho's query, Anzu smiles softly.

"Don't worry, Nishizumi. We'll still be around for a bit longer as I'd been offered Chairperson for the Student Council." At Miho's sigh of relief, Anzu grins. "Why don't I nominate you for Student Council President?" At Miho's bugged eyes, Anzu ponders it and sighs. "No. You have plenty on your plate as Commander of the Team." Her eyes then turn to the serene beauty that is Hana. "I pick you, Isuzu."

Hana can only blink at that.

"Why me? I'm nowhere near qualified."

"That's why you'd be perfect!" At the blinks, Koyama speaks up.

"It's because you're so pure, you don't like the idea of corruption. In our time on the Student Council, we'd seen corruption."

"Because of Kota, right?" At Miho's query, Anzu nods as Hana mulls it over before deciding.

"Alright. I'll run. But who'll be my opponent? It wouldn't be right to run without anyone opposing."

"We'll worry about that later." Anzu chomps, chews and swallows again before looking toward Koyama. "So, regarding the Kota file…"

"Yes, Prez?"

"I think we should look into what happened because ADA McCormick did find the number of noise complaints within a week being weird."

"But, where would we even begin?"

"I believe I can help with that, Miss Miho." At the male voice, the girls uneasily look and see a tall red-black figure covered in weapons. "Deadpool's the name, destructive mayhem's the game." The girls are all shocked as Deadpool goes on. "Granted, I have no investigative background, but I do know of two Detectives that can help. Back in a jiffy!"

With that, he pops out. Only to pop back in with four people. Three men and one woman. Two of the males Caucasian with the last one African-American. With one of the Caucasian males being strangely-dressed. Strangely as in a black tactical bodysuit with the number '679' on his chest and a visored helmet on his head.

"All yours, Detectives!" Deadpool popping out again snaps the girls out of their shock.

"How'd he get them onto the ship?!" Their united query is a valid one as '679' looks them over.

"That remains to be answered." His voice is flat and lifeless while the left side of his face lights in a red circuitry pattern. "Detectives Kennex and Stahl, I detect no weapons within proximity. You are secure."

"Alright, '679', maintain observation of the area." The reply from the sole female, Caucasian in a casual brown suit, gets an instant reply.

"Copy." The female of the group smiles softly at '679' before looking toward them.

"I'm Detective Stahl. This is Detective Kennex and his partner, Dorian."

"It's nice to meet you Detectives, '679', Dorian. I'm Miho Nishizumi."

"Hello, Miss Nishizumi." Stahl looks around and asks, "Where exactly are we?"

"Oarai Girl's Academy, Detective." Stahl nods and looks over the other girls.

"And your friends?"

"Oh, they're on the 'Tankery Team' for Oarai with me." Before Stahl can even speak…

"I'm Saori Takebe. Anglerfish Team. Radio Operator. Panzer IV-H."

"Hana Isuzu. Anglerfish Team. Gunner."

"Yukari Akiyama. Anglerfish Team. Loader."

"Mako Reizei. Anglerfish Team. Driver." Mako's voice is sleepy-sounding, which almost gets Stahl to instruct '679' to do a vitals scan. Only for Saori to smile reassuringly.

"It's okay, Detective Stahl. Mako just has low blood pressure." Looking back to Mako, she then adds, "I thought your pressure was getting better, though."

"Maybe I need to be in the tank more often." Saori can only facepalm as Stahl giggles before the next group of girls speaks.

"Anzu Kadotani. Turtle Team. Commander and Gunner. 38(t) Hetzer."

"Yuzu Koyama. Turtle Team. Driver."

"Momo Kawashima. Turtle Team. Loader." Grumbling, she adds, "If I could hit more often, I'd be the gunner still." Yuzu gently pats Momo's right shoulder before the next group speaks.

"Nekonya. Anteater Team. Commander/Radio Operator. Type 3 Chi-Nu, nyaaa." Kennex arches an eyebrow at the bespectacled blond girl's speech and notices the cat ears before shrugging it off.

'Seen and heard stranger.' As if reading his mind, Stahl lightly slugs him on his left arm. Yet her eyes have some amusement within as the girls continue.

"Piyotan. Anteater Team. Loader/Gunner, piyo."

"Momoga. Anteater Team. Driver, momo."

'Okay. Strange speech patterns aside…' Shrugging it off again, Kennex brings his mind back.

"I am Midoriko 'Sodoko' Sono. Mallard Team. Commander/Radio Operator/Loader and Gunner for the 47mm gun. Char B1 bis." Kennex can only whistle, impressed.

"I imagine you have your hands full with all of that." 'Sodoko' can only nod, exhausted by the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, well, being a Hall Monitor can be exhausting itself, Detective." At that, she looks to her other two crewmates and says, "You're up."

"Moyoko 'Gomoyo' Gotou. Mallard Team. Driver."

"Nozomi 'Pazomi' Konparu. Mallard Team. Loader/Gunner for the 75mm gun." Kennex then blinks, noting that the three Mallard Team girls all roughly look alike. Putting it out of his mind, he then waits for the next group.

"Azusa Sawa. Rabbit Team. Commander. M3 Lee."

"Ayumi Yamagou. Rabbit Team. 75mm Gunner."

"Karina Sakaguchi. Rabbit Team. Driver."

"Aya Oono. Rabbit Team. 37mm Gunner."

"Yuuki Utsugi. Rabbit Team. 75mm Loader/Radio Operator/Navigator." Kennex nods before noticing one girl staring off into space. Karina noticing.

"Oh! Sorry, Detective! That's Saki Murayama. She's on Rabbit Team with us. She loads the 37mm gun." Sheepishly, Karina adds, "She doesn't speak very much."

"It's alright. Believe me, speaking isn't exactly all that's cracked up to be." The five audible Rabbit Team can only chuckle slightly at Kennex as Saki keeps staring off before the next group speaks.

"Riko 'Erwin' Matsumoto. Hippo Team. Co-Commander. StuG III-F."

"Takako 'Caesar' Suzuki. Hippo Team. Commander/Loader."

"Kiyomi 'Saemonza' Sugiyama. Hippo Team. Gunner."

"Takeko 'Oryou' Nogami. Hippo Team. Driver." At that, Dorian speaks up.

"Fascinating. You refer to yourselves after historical figures." 'Erwin' smiles shyly at that.

"They're our soul names, Dorian_-san_. Akiyama has a soul name as well. 'Guderian' is hers." Dorian nods while looking at Yukari as the next group speaks up.

"Noriko Isobe. Duck Team. Commander/Loader. Type 89B."

"Taeko Kondou. Duck Team. Radio Operator."

"Shinobu Kawanishi. Duck Team. Driver."

"Akebi Sasaki. Duck Team. Gunner." Grinning, Akebi asks, "How's your spike, Detective Stahl?" Baffled by the query, Stahl can only blink before Dorian speaks up.

"Given their manner of dress, it's possible they're referring to volleyball, Detective." Stahl looks the girls over, noting their jerseys and knee/elbow pads, before shrugging.

"Don't really know, Miss Sasaki. We didn't have sports at the school I attended." That can only get shocked reactions from Duck Team.

"No sports at all?!" At her 'negative' headshake, they can only yell out, "Sacrilege!" Kennex can only chuckle softly at the expression on Stahl's face before the remaining group speaks.

"Satoko Nakajima. Leopon Team. Commander/Radio Operator. Tiger (P)."

"Mizuki Hoshino. Leopon Team. Gunner."

"Yori Tsuchiya. Leopon Team. Driver."

"Kaname Suzuki. Leopon Team. Loader." Kennex blinks at that before looking between 'Caesar' and Kaname.

"Any relation between you two?"

Kaname and 'Caesar' both blink before looking at each other and look back to Kennex. 'Caesar' taking it.

"Not that we're aware of, Detective. After all, Suzuki is a popular family name."

"Right." Looking back to Miho, he then asks, "Which tank are you with, Miss Nishizumi?"

"Oh. Anglerfish. Commander." Miho shyly looks down, getting a soft frown from Kennex.

"No need to be so shy, Miss Nishizumi."

"I can't help it. Sorry, Detective." Looking back toward '679', noticing his eyes roving about, she then asks, "Why's he dressed like that? And why'd his face light up earlier?"

"He's an MX-43 combat android, Miss Nishizumi. Police-issue."

"Oh. Is he a prototype?"

"Hardly." Kennex scoffs at that. "The department has hundreds of them."

"Oh. But, why have combat androids? Is crime that bad where you're from?" Kennex gives a grunt at that.

"Like you wouldn't believe. As technology advanced, Law Enforcement couldn't really keep up. It'd gone up 400% before the Department decided to pair up all Officers with a combat android."

"Oh? Where's yours at?" Silently, Kennex indicates Dorian. "He's not an MX-43?" At that, Dorian speaks.

"No, Miss Nishizumi. I'm not. I'm a DRN. 0167. But you can call me Dorian."

"It's nice to meet you, Dorian_-san_." Blinking, she adds, "I find it hard to believe you're an android, though. You look and act so human." Dorian can only smile softly before blue light appears on the right side of his face. "Oh wow… but… how?"

"I was based on a program designated 'synthetic soul'. My series was created to be as human as possible." A grimace then appears on Dorian's face as he murmurs, "Maybe we were made to be too human, given what'd happened later on." Miho blinks before Kennex chimes in.

"After they were integrated into the Department, the DRN series started being erratic. Not being able to cope with what'd they'd seen and gone through, some of them 'deactivated' themselves. Violently." Miho, along with the other girls, can only be horrified at the implication.

"Suicide?!" At Kennex's nod, Miho asks, "What about psychologists for them if they were made to be as human as possible?!" Kennex can only give a soft sigh.

"The higher ups and politicians felt that since they were androids, it wouldn't be needed. And since they didn't want any further suicides, and felt the DRNs were a dangerous failure, they decided to decommission the DRNs and go with Predicated Calculus logic-based MXs."

"And Dorian?"

"Dorian is the only DRN cleared for duty." Looking fondly at Dorian, he adds, "He got us out of some pretty bad scrapes, didn't he, Stahl?"

"He did, John. Much like when you kept him from being killed during that heist masked as a hostage situation." At that, '679' chimes in.

"Statistically, the odds of a lone DRN keeping clearance for duty, under the best of circumstances, even with a human partner, are less than 5%. Logic doesn't support that rationale. Ultimately, DRN-0167 will come across a situation it is unable to counter." Miho can only be baffled before she looks back at Kennex.

"Who decides that logic?"

"The City Council, Miss Nishizumi."

"Then those people are so wrong, it's stupid!" Looking back at '679', she goes on. "Logic doesn't always work, '679'! Much like restricting yourself to a book in regards to 'Tankery' or a match!"

As '679' processes the information, Miho's brown eyes start shedding tears of anguish before she feels a hand gently clasp her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Kennex with an understanding smile on his face.

"You're the first person I came across that feels that way. And you don't even know him."

"Wrong is wrong, Detective. Whether I barely know someone or a machine or not…" Miho sobs lightly before she adds, "It's just not right what'd happened to him and his series."

"It's quite refreshing to meet someone that feels that way." Gently wiping her eyes, he goes on. "Never lose your kind heart, Miss Nishizumi."

"I won't." Looking toward Dorian, she then asks, "Would it be alright if I gave him a hug?"

"I think it'd be quite alright." Nodding, Miho walks to Dorian and wraps her arms around him. With him returning it.

"I don't care what those idiots said, Dorian_-san_. Android with a synthetic soul or not, your series were human and needed help."

"_Thank you, Miss Nishizumi."_ At the perfect Japanese from Dorian, Miho can only look up at him, stunned.

"Wow." Dorian can only smile gently while '679' finishes processing and looks around the room. Only to notice the victory banner and scrutinizing it. Miho noticing it. "You like it, '679'? It's our victory banner from the tournament."

"I fail to see the relevance of liking a flag. Even more, there is no logic to it." Miho blinks at the still flat tone before looking back to Dorian.

"Let me guess. No synthetic soul." At Dorian's nod, Miho can only sigh. "Time for a recall." Kennex can only snort at that before looking at the banner himself and grimacing.

"My Japanese is non-existent, but I gotta admit. The decoration on the flag is quite spectacular." Dorian examines the flag as well, the right side of his face lighting up.

"63rd High School League Tankery Championship." Dorian smiles before looking back down at Miho. "Given the number of tanks in your team, it's remarkable for you and your teammates, Miss Nishizumi."

"Thank you, Dorian_-san_." Before Miho can comment further, a 'ding' is heard on her phone. Blinking, she brings it out and opens the screen.

"It's a message from my big sister. But why's it in picture form?" Opening the message, her eyes suddenly go wide. "HUH?!"

"Miporin? What is it?"

"It's… the jerk that tried to shut down Oarai, Saori. Big sister… sent a picture of him."

"I hope he wasn't naked! Of all the men in the world to see naked, he wouldn't even be one of them!" The disgust in Saori's vehement reply gets Miho to gag before giggling.

"He's not, Saori. But… well…" Turning her phone around, she relishes the sight of Saori's eyes going wide. Only for her own eyes to go wider themselves upon hearing a rumble of hunger from Saori's stomach. Miho can only gulp before asking, "You're not a cannibal, right, Saori?"

Said girl can only jump in shock as some of the other girls chuckle uneasily. Before Saori can even reply, however, Miho gets a call on her phone. Blinking at the caller, she accepts it, putting the phone on speaker.

"Darjeeling, hi. It's been a while."

"_It has, Miho."_ Her St Gloriana counterpart has refined curiosity in her tone as she asks, _"Did you happen to get a picture message from Maho yet?"_

"Yeah. It just came in on my phone." Next thing she knows, she has a chime on her phone. "Sorry, Darjeeling. It seems I have a call waiting."

"_Alright. I'll speak with you in greater detail later, then."_

"Right!" Switching calls, Miho goes on. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Miho!"_ The exuberant tone in the voice of her Saunders counterpart gets her to smile. _"How's 'Sgt Oddball' doing?!"_ Miho looks to Yukari and sees her facepalming.

"Why'd I have to pick that alias?" At the groan, Hana gently pats the self-exasperated girl on her back, a serene smile on her face.

"It's okay, Akiyama." Miho gently chuckles before sighing.

"Yukari's doing fine, Kay. She's just wishing she used a different alias it seems."

"_Nah. I don't know about Naomi or Arisa, but I got a real kick out of it."_ Kay's voice loses some of its exuberance as she goes on. _"Any reason why Mr. Kota's wrapped like a chimichanga?"_ Miho can only chuckle uncertainly before replying.

"I really have no idea at all, Kay. I just got the picture from big sister myself. Darjeeling even just called wanting to know about that herself."

"_Hmm. I see. I promise you, Miho, if he comes here, I'm going to show him that picture before throwing him overboard."_ The vehemence in Kay's tone gets Miho to softly gulp before lightly chuckling.

"I see. How've you been?" The cheer in Kay's voice comes back with a vengeance.

"_I've been fine, Miho. You?"_

"I've been okay." Before Kay can even reply, Miho gets another chime, getting the girl to sigh. "I'm sorry, Kay, but I've another call waiting."

"_It's okay, Miho. Makes me wish our phones were capable of conference calling."_ Miho nods her agreement before speaking.

"I wish so too, Kay. Later."

"_Later."_ Switching lines, again, Miho gets ready to greet. Only to be beaten to the punch.

"_Greetings, Miho Nishizumi! This is 'Anchovy' of Anzio!"_ If Kay's voice was exuberant, the voice of her Anzio counterpart is boisterous._ "It's been two months since we had any fun together! Match or otherwise!"_

"It has, 'Anchovy'. I'm guessing you got a picture message from my sister."

"_Indeed I did! Carpaccio and Pepperoni both found it disgustingly delicious!" _Miho can only smile softly at the boisterousness that 'Anchovy' exudes while, in the background, Kennex and Stahl can only blink before Hana chimes in.

"The calls that Miho has been getting during your time here, Detectives, are from her counterparts in 'Tankery' at the other schools. Oddly enough, the schools that'd called so far, and the message from her sister…" Kennex and Stahl both blink at Hana's musing trail-off as '679' and Dorian's faces both light up. With '679' speaking up.

"Even with repeated mentions of 'Tankery', term is not found, Detectives." Yukari's about to reply harshly to the android before remembering it's from another dimension. Dorian, however, kinks his head to the side.

"Please explain 'Tankery' to us, Miss Akiyama." Yukari's face alights in glee before she starts. As she tells Dorian and '679' about 'Tankery' and its history, Miho's wryly chuckling on the inside.

'What'd you do, Big Sister?! Send the picture to every team that came to help us?!' As 'Anchovy' finishes updating Miho about the goings on at Anzio, there's another chime on the phone.

"Sorry, 'Anchovy', but I've got another call waiting."

"_Oh?! Alright! I'll speak to you later! Be well, my friend!"_

"You too." With that, she switches again. "Hello?"

"_Mihosha! How have you been?!"_ The voice of her Pravda counterpart gets a choked sob/chuckle from Miho, alarming her. _"What is it, Mihosha?! Did something go down the wrong way?!"_

"It's… It's nothing, Katyusha. I'm fine." Smiling bravely, tears lightly dripping from the emotion the camaraderie brought about, Miho asks, "You wouldn't happen to be calling about a picture my sister sent by any chance, would you?"

"_As a matter of fact, Mihosha, I am. Why did Mahosha send a picture of the jerk from MEXT looking delicious?"_ Miho's eyes can only bolt open, startled, as Katyusha goes on. _"I even saw Klara and Nonna licking their lips and they only do that if something looks delicious!"_

"I wish I can tell you, Katyusha. I really do. But something tells me I know who's responsible for it. But I have no solid proof."

"_Oh well. If you have no solid proof, Mihosha, then what can you do? But seriously, what was that guy doing at Kuromorimine?"_

"No idea." Next thing she knows, her phone chimes again. "I gotta go, Katyusha. Another call waiting."

"_Okay, Mihosha."_ Miho switches lines once again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Commander Nishizumi."_ Miho's eyes go wide at that.

"Kinuyo!" The voice of her Chi-Ha-Tan counterpart gets her smile to become wry. "I'm guessing my big sister sent you a picture as well."

"_She did, indeed. While I applaud what'd happened to that disgrace, I only wish I had thought of doing it."_ Miho can only chuckle as she goes on. _"That could've been our penalty from us to him for what he'd tried to do to your school."_ Miho's chuckles can only become laughter at the thought. Kennex's attention can only be grabbed by that before he looks back toward Hana.

"What's the girl on the other side of the phone talking about, Miss Isuzu?"

"Two months ago, the Director of the MEXT Office for Campus Ships tried to shut down Oarai even though we won the tournament as part of a verbal agreement that he wouldn't. In order to keep it from happening, we engaged in a match under a written agreement that if we won, Oarai wouldn't close down. At first, it was only to be our eight tanks against the University Pro Team's thirty, with the match being under annihilation rules." Kennex gives a soft grimace at that.

"Those aren't good odds. What happened then?" Saori takes that one.

"Miporin's big sister, Maporin, along with Darjeeling, Kay, 'Anchovy', Katyusha, Mika and Kinuyo showed up with their teams and tanks for the match to better our odds." Saori then glooms as she adds, "Of course, that jerk had the gall to approve a 600mm mortar to be used in the match. Even though it's classed as an open-air tank."

"I'm guessing open-air tanks aren't allowed, then." Kennex's comment gets Yukari's attention, prompting her to reply.

"Yes, Detective. For the safety of crew members, to prevent being exposed to shrapnel from League-approved rounds upon impact with a tank, all approved tanks are to be closed-air."

"I see. Well, it's good to see the guy held his end of the bargain." Yukari nods.

"Yep. Although he was quite reluctant to do so. And, well, earlier, Miho got a call from her sister, Maho." Before Kennex can even speak, '679' does.

"Detective, unless this is in relation to a homicide, we are not necessary." Stahl can only facepalm in exasperation before speaking.

"It doesn't really have to be a homicide, '679'. So just keep processing."

"Copy." Kennex rolls his eyes before going on.

"Anything of note, Miss Akiyama?"

"Yeah. During the earlier call Miho had gotten, an other-dimension LA County ADA wanted to speak to us about a hunch he had." Keeping the other-dimension part in mind, Kennex nods.

"The hunch being?"

"That Kota had a daughter enrolled here and as a result, developed a grudge for something."

"Did the hunch pay off?" Getting nods from the girls, he asks, "What was the grudge about?"

"His daughter, Atsuko, was expelled after three months for bad grades, bullying and noise complaints." Hana's voice loses its serenity slightly before Miho's phone chimes again. "Another call waiting."

"Yeah." Sighing, Miho adds, "I gotta go, Kinuyo. Have another call waiting."

"_Understood, Commander Nishizumi. I'll speak with you later."_ Miho can only smile softly before switching lines again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Miho."_ The voice of her Continuation High counterpart is lofty as ever as it adds, _"Your sister sent me a tasty-looking picture earlier. But, however, I'm not a cannibal."_ Miho can only giggle at that.

"I asked Saori about that when her stomach growled, Mika." Getting a giggle right back, Miho sighs softly. "Other than that, how've you been?"

"_I've been splendid. Yourself?"_

"I've been okay." Next thing she knows, her phone chimes again. "Sorry, Mika. Got another call waiting."

"_I see. Hope to talk to you again soon."_

"You too." Switching lines again, Miho says, "Hello."

"_Hello, fellow Punchy fan."_ Miho's face alights in a smile.

"Alice, hello. I'm guessing big sister sent you a picture as well."

"_Oh? I'm not the only person that received a picture of the man that tried to spite you and your team wrapped like a chimichanga?"_ Miho can only lightly giggle at that.

"I'm afraid not, Alice. How're things going?"

"_They're okay. Mother and I decided that I'll simply have to take time after I graduate from University to simply be a kid."_ Alice then asks, _"How're things between you and your Mother?"_ Miho's smile lightly fades at the girl's query.

"I think 'uncertain' would be best to describe them. I heard from and spoke to her earlier and… well…" Miho's trail-off gets a sigh from Alice.

"_For what it's worth, Miho, the Shimada and Nishizumi clans have a strong rivalry. Yet the two of us share a common interest. All you need to do is find something you and your Mother can find a common interest in." _Miho can only faintly smile at that.

"I wish it could be that easy, Alice. I really do."

"_Don't wish, Miho. Be like Punchy."_ Miho's faint smile becomes a wide determined one.

"Right!" The interplay gets eyebrow arches from Kennex and Stahl, getting Hana to lightly giggle. The giggling getting Stahl's attention as a sighing-happily Miho ends the call.

"What is it?"

"Miho and Alice Shimada are both fans of a line of teddy bears named 'Punchy', Det. Stahl. The bears have a variety of injuries and bandages on them."

"Okay… that's off-beat." Kennex gets another light swat on his left arm from Stahl before the latter speaks up.

"Any backstory on 'Punchy' and the bears associated with that line?"

"Basically, 'Punchy' would always get into fights and lose. But he never gives up. He just becomes more determined to win."

"Sounds like a he's real glutton for punishment." Kennex rolls his eyes before sighing. "Okay. Do you have anything we can work with regarding Atsuko Kota?" Anzu nods at that.

"Yes, Detective. Koyama?" Yuzu nods before handing Kennex the folder. When he opens it, he grimaces at seeing it's in Japanese.

"Great. And I left my Japanese translating glasses at home. D, you and '679' go over the paperwork while Stahl and I get some details for the investigation. It'll be strictly off the books as we aren't really in our Jurisdiction. We're just helping out."

"Yes, John." With that, Dorian accepts the folder and goes right to it while '679' looks intently at Kennex.

"Detective, your desire to help these girls is admirable. However, you cannot be serious about me working with an outdated system in assisting an unrecorded investigation without a homicide. While outside of our Jurisdiction, no less." His left eye twitching in irritation, Kennex sighs before nodding.

"You're right, '679'. You're absolutely right. And what luck. We're at the scene of a homicide right now." As the left side of the MX's face lights up, Kennex brings out his weapon before '679' speaks again.

"Without contact with the Police Network, the odds of being informed of a homicide within proximity is less than…" '679' is cut off by a point-blank bullet to the head, utterly destroying the android's head and CPU, subsequentially startling the girls. At that, '679' falls backward to the floor.

"I don't really need contact with the Police Network if you're the homicide, bullet catcher." Putting his weapon back into the holster, Kennex sighs gutturally while shaking his head in exasperation. "Honestly… one would think that a logic-based android would at least be little more logical." Stahl can only facepalm before shaking her head in exasperation before 'Sodoko' speaks up.

"I don't know if the rule exists outside or not, but that's definitely against the school rules!"

"Calm down, Sodoko. '679' was being irritating." Mako's voice is still sleepy, even with the gunshot.

"Still, Remako, blowing an android's head apart for being irritating…" Wanting to sooth 'Sodoko', Stahl speaks up.

"Don't worry, 'Sodoko'. Det. Kennex has very good reason for despising the MX series." The girl can only be aghast at that.

"What reason could that be?!"

"An MX left he and his late partner in a firefight during an ambush in a raid gone bad. He lost his right leg from just above the knee after taking an exploding bullet and wound up in a coma for almost a year and a half. As a result, he has a synthetic leg." Shaking her head at the shocked expression 'Sodoko' has on her face, Stahl then asks, "How am I going to explain this to Captain Maldonaldo, John?"

"Just tell her it wouldn't stop being a nuisance." Kennex then looks over at Dorian. "How's that paperwork coming along, D?"

"I'm still registering and collating based on type of report, John. At current count, I've one-seventy noise complaints, one-thirty visits from the dormitory supervisor and fifteen approved requests for Dramamine."

"Dramamine? That's for motion sickness." Stahl looks over at Anzu and asks, "Is the school a moving school?"

"It's actually on a ship, Detective." Anzu's words get Kennex to ponder it before his eyes go wide.

"No wonder you said Director for Campus Ships. I was pretty curious about that." Hana nods serenely as he turns to Dorian and asks, "Could it be that she was seasick and didn't know about it until after she got on board and the ship got underway?"

"It's possible, John." Dorian's voice is level as he goes on. "President Kadotani, what is the protocol regarding tuition in regards to a student being expelled?"

"Well, there are two options. Option one is a refund, minus the processing and penalty fees. Option two is forwarding the amount paid, in its entirety, to an alternate school."

"Does the student choose the school or does the school administration do it?"

"The student does." Her eyes going wide at that. "She should've told Mr. Kota about it, so what happened wouldn't have happened." Kennex nods his agreement at that.

"Which begs the killer questions. Why didn't she tell him she got seasick and not know until after she got on? Was she prevented from doing so? Did she try to tell him but he wouldn't hear her out? Also, why'd she wait so long when she could've told the administration her issue upon her learning about it?" The right side of his face lighting up, Dorian speaks up again.

"As to the last, it could be she wanted to see if she could get her sea legs or, at the very least, overcome it. The Dramamine could've had helped to an extent, but evidently not nearly enough."

"That's so stupid of her, though. She could've told them as soon as she found out about it. I'm sure they would've understood and got her ashore before then." Kennex sighs before he goes on. "We're gonna need to see if we can talk to her. Miss Kadotani, is there any way you can get her current information?"

"Yes, but the school she transferred to likely won't release any details unless a crime's involved."

"Let's see here. Her Father abused his position as a MEXT Director. That's a low-scale. Anything else?"

"He may, and I mean may, have done some creative book-keeping in regards to the ship's maintenance finances. But without actual proof…"

"Suspicion of financial fraud. That's a big one. Meaning Atsuko's a person of interest, if not a material witness. I seriously doubt she's a suspect, though." Looking to Dorian, Stahl asks, "Dorian, does the forwarding form list the school name?"

"Yes, Det. Stahl. Actas High School, in Kagoshima Prefecture." Looking to Anzu, Dorian asks, "What can you tell us about that school, Miss Kadotani?"

"I can look it up. Hold on a moment." With that, the girl types in the info on her desktop and goes on. "Okay. Actas is a land-based school. With a phone number attached. Shall I call them?"

"If you'd be so kind." Dorian's reply gets a grin from both Kennex and Stahl as Anzu nods. A minute later, a feminine voice comes on.

"_Thank you for calling Actas High School. This is Uzuki Ichinose. How can I help you?"_ At that, Stahl chimes in.

"Ms. Ichinose, this is Detective Valerie Stahl of the 'LAPD'. I'd like contact info on a past student in regards to an investigation."

"_I see, Det. Stahl. Which student?"_

"Atsuko Kota."

"_One moment, please."_ With that, 'hold' music comes on and Stahl notices Kennex grinning at her.

"John?"

"Just amazed you're covering yourself up from being from another dimension and Department." Stahl can only be sheepish at that.

"I had to think fast as I couldn't exactly tell her that I'm a Detective from another dimension. It'd have sounded nuts." Kennex and Dorian both give a soft chuckle before Ms. Ichinose's voice comes back.

"_Okay. Miss Kota's current last name is Sakariba. She lives in Honsho in Kanagawa Prefecture."_ Uzuki's voice next has curiosity within. _"What sort of investigation, Det. Stahl?"_

"Corruption, Ms. Ichinose. Thank you."

"_You're welcome, Det. Stahl. I hope you get your answers."_

"As do I, Ms. Ichinose." With that, the call ends and Stahl looks over at Anzu. "You mind if I access your computer, Miss Kadotani?"

"Not at all, Detective." Moving slightly aside as Stahl moves to the computer and enters the parameters, Anzu can only be awed as Dorian finishes his work.

"I've finished. Three hundred noise complaints, two hundred visits from the dormitory supervisor, thirty approved requests for Dramamine, fifty reports from the Officer Afloat, the re-forward document and one redacted expulsion hearing transcript." Kennex can only blink at that.

"How redacted is it, D?"

"Heavily redacted. Almost as if she didn't want anyone outside the school to know why she was expelled." Kennex can only frown before the phone on Anzu's desk rings. With the girl answering.

"Kadotani." Anzu listens before nodding. "I understand. They're cleared to land." Setting the receiver down, Anzu looks toward Miho. "It seems you're about to get a family visit, Nishizumi." The girl's voice is soft, getting Miho to softly gulp herself.

"How… How far out are they?"

"About five minutes out." Seeing Miho tremble, Anzu sighs and rises from her seat, adding, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, Commander."

"If you're sure…" Feeling her tankmates, teammates, Stahl, Kennex and Dorian around her, Miho looks around and sees them. With Hana speaking up.

"We'll be with you, Miho. You don't have to be alone." Kennex, Stahl and Dorian all nod as well. Miho thankfully nods, unsure as the reason for the unexpected visit.

_(Five minutes later; outside; 'Save Me' begins)_

As the Fa-223 touches down onto the ship's deck, Miho nervously smiles widely at seeing Maho exit the twin-rotor helicopter and stride with stoic dignity toward her. Shiho, Erika and Koume following slightly behind once the rotors stop spinning. Miho notices a slight shudder from Maho before the stoicism on her face quickly starts crumbling as Maho nears her. Once Maho reaches her, Miho speaks.

"Big sister…" Miho's next words are cut off as, her dignity completely gone, Maho wraps her arms around her. Stunning her as Maho gently tightens her embrace. "Big sister?"

"Miho…" Maho's voice breaks into soft sobs as she desperately holds her little sister snugly. Tears dripping from her brown eyes onto Miho's left shoulder as she snuggles into Miho. "Miho…" Miho can only wrap her arms around Maho to give her some measure of comfort.

"It's alright, Big Sister. It's alright. It's alright." Maho can only sob softly even more as she holds Miho tighter, running her fingers through her sister's hair. Afraid to even think of letting up on her embrace with her precious little sister, as if she'd simply vanish without a trace if she did so.

"Miho…" As the two sisters are in embrace, one in despondently desperate hope, the other in warm comfort, out of respect, no one speaks.


End file.
